Picture Perfect Girl
by edwardsgrl12
Summary: Daniel's POV of the day he met Leah. Do NOT read if you haven't read my story Leah's Imprint. Or at least the first 8 chapters. please read and review!


_Ok. So here is your treat! This is Daniel POV of his meeting Leah!_

This is just a oneshot right now but I may add more of his POV as the story progresses.

**Picture Perfect Girl**

The movers were unloading box after box of stuff to my new home here in La Push. All my boxes were labeled with what room they went to, so I didn't feel the need to stay and watch.

I Grabbed my camera out of the rover and went for a walk.

I found a store and a small car repair shop, Blacks Auto Works. _Maybe they can do something for that piece of crap I call a car. _I thought acidly. I sighed. No matter if the rover stopped running all together I knew I'd never be able to get rid of it.

I continued walking and found myself at a beach. If I remembered right from what I found online This was First Beach, The most popular beach for tourists.

I took some test shots with my camera not really looking at where I was walking when I bumped into somebody.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there." I said. I could see it was a woman in her late forties and when I'd bumped into her she had dropped her book. I picked up the book and gave it to her.

The woman smiled at me kindly "It's quite alright. Frankly I wasn't paying much attention myself."

"Hey do you live around here?" I asked

"My whole life. Why?"

"I just moved here and I was wondering if you knew any good nature trails or a not so treacherous path through the woods." I sounded like an idiot but I really wanted some forest shots for my portfolio and didn't want to get lost.

She told me about a path at the south end of the beach that her son and daughter told her about. I thanked her and made my way down the beach. When I got to the path I could see it was used fairly often. The brush was patted down to make a fairly even walkway.

I got some good pictures. The lighting was amazing but my heart didn't seem to be into it like it usually is. I took pictures of rock formations, trees, birds flying over head and even a rogue chipmunk with his cheeks full of nuts.

I got to the end of the path and saw a little one-story house with a gold Honda Accord out front. I was about to turn back down the path when I saw a beautiful square-spotted blue butterfly resting on a bushes in the front yard.

I knew it was bad… not to mention illegal to go onto the property but I just _couldn't _pass up this opportunity.

I crept slowly up to the butterfly careful not to scare it. Once I was in the perfect position I raised my camera and pressed down on the shutter release.

Click.

Click. Click

Click. Click. Click.

_I wish this camera wasn't so loud…._

I took about seven more pictures

"What are you doing?" A curious girls voice asked.

I hadn't heard anyone come up behind me so in a very manly fashion (heavy on the sarcasm) I jumped a foot in the air and let out a very high pitched yelp.

When I landed I heard the girl laughing and it was like bells. I wanted to hear more. I started laughing to but not at my reaction, her laugh was contagious and I couldn't help but join.

I was still chuckling when I said "Sorry about that. I guess you gave me quite the scare huh?"

She cleared her throat before answering "Yeah I guess. Sorry about that."

"No. Don't worry about it. I'll live." I assured her. I looked up then and saw the girl for the first time.

She was possibly the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

She had the darkest nearly black eyes framed by thick black lashes. Her skin was a dark russet color that shone beautifully even without the presence of the sun. Her hair was wet and cut short and a beautiful inky black color. She was tall and thin with muscles that were easily seen but still subdued.

I shook my head to clear it and noticed her staring at me. Eyes wide and plump lips parted.

"are you ok?" I asked. Did I have something on my face?

" Yeah. I'm fine. I think?" It sounded like a question

"Well you don't sound very sure of yourself." I was frowning wondering what was wrong with this beautiful girl

"Umm…well…I-I.. wanna come inside?" she stuttered. She looked nervous like I was going to bite her.

" Ok. Sure. I'm Daniel by the way." I smiled and stuck my hand out for her to shake. She took my hand and hers was hot like she was sick. She was staring at our linked hands with what looked like slight awe. She looked back up at me and I asked "And you are?"

She blushed slightly and looked down "Leah." She whispered, so softly it was like it was said by the wind.

"beautiful name for a beautiful girl" I whispered hoping she didn't hear.

The light was perfect on her dark skin and flushed cheeks. I raised my camera and right when she looked up I pressed down on the shutter release.

Click.

She looked shocked when she asked me "Did you just take a picture of me?"

" Yeah, sorry about that but the light was perfect." I smiled slightly at Leah. I hoped she wouldn't get mad at me and send me away. I realized that I wanted to know her better.

And with a shock I suddenly wanted _her _to know _me_ better. Odd.

I pushed my hood of my head waiting for her answer.

"Oh, don't worry about it. You just surprised me is all. Why don't we go inside it looks like it's about to rain" She said.

"Ok." I was glad she wasn't upset with me.

Leah led me by her side to the front door of her home. While we were walking I clicked the preview button on my camera and it went to the picture I had taken of her.

She was looking up from under her lashes, which were making light shadows on her flushed cheeks. Her lips were slightly parted and her short hair was framing her face perfectly.

It was a beautiful picture that captured her perfectly.

I turned of my camera and looked up as Leah opened the door. "Ladies first." I told her smiling.

She looked genuinely surprised "Wow. A guy with manners. Not really used to that around here." She said.

I wondered what the guys were like that she _was _used to.

Leah led me into a small kitchen and proceeded to make us both a cup of hot chocolate.

"So you're a photographer?" She asked as she sat down and gave me a cup.

"Thank you." I said "and yes. I'm a freelance photographer."

That's what started the conversation. She was curious about my line of work and where I was from. She asked me what made me move to La Push and I told her about wanting to find a place for the travel agency that was rustic and mysterious. How I found La Push online and fell in love with what I found.

She interrupted me when I said that saying. "Yeah this place is pretty easy to fall in love with." She smiled, then she sighed. "There was a time I would have done anything to get away from here."

"Really?" I asked, shocked. I could tell that she loved this place. What would make her want to leave?

"Yeah. I had a lot of bad luck at one point about five years back. It just kept getting worse all the time." I could hear the echo of pain in her voice when she spoke about her past. My hand clenched into a fist under the table. She should never be in any pain, she should never have to cry.

I put on a small but genuine smile for here when I said "Well I'm glad you didn't leave." And it was true.

We lapsed back into casual conversation after that. We talked about anything and everything.

We both jumped when we heard the front door slam.

I looked at my watch to check the time. It was later than I thought it'd be. "Who's that?" I asked.

" My brother." She looked nervous. Leah had told me about her brother earlier in the day.

"Leah? You home?" We heard her brother call from the direction of the front door.

"I'm in the kitchen Seth!" She called.

Leah started wringing her hands. I remembered my aunt doing the same thing when she was nervous. I grabbed her hands in both of mine. "Why are you nervous?" I asked.

She looked at me curiously. "How did you know-" But she was cut off when her brother walked in.

"Leah I picked up some-" He stopped talking when he saw me holding his sister's hands. "Um..Hello?" He looked at Leah and raised an eyebrow.

She looked back at me. " Excuse me for a minute?" She asked.

I was watching her brother out of the of my eye. Didn't she say he was her _younger_ brother? He looked about the same age as she did…..and looked like he could kick my ass, no questions asked. "Ok." I said to her.

She turned back to her brother who had just put some grocery bags on the counter next to him. " Can I talk to you outside real quick?" she asked and they walked out of the room.

They came back in about ten minutes later and Seth walked towards the table before sitting down in a chair. "Sorry for freaking out on you man." He said to me.

Leah sat down next to him and smiled at me I smiled back a little before answering her brother. " That's ok. I'm sure I'm sorta the last person you expected to see here" I said.

He said something under his breath that I didn't catch and I saw Leah elbow him in the ribs.

Me and Seth started talking about the baseball game last night. I hadn't caught all of it with all the stuff I was doing last night in order to get the house livable, so he filled me in on the highlights.

I looked down at my watch again after a while and saw that if I didn't want to get lost in the woods in the dark then I'd better get going. " Hey, I better get going if I'm gonna be able to find my way home." I said getting up to rinse out my cup and put it in the sink.

"Don't you have a car?" Leah asked.

"No. I didn't think I'd be out this late just wanting to get some nature shots." I replied.

"I can take you back to your house! Seth saw the moving trucks there earlier today so I know where it is." She sounded eager and if it meant I got to spend more time with her then I was all for it.

" Thanks. That would be great. To tell you the truth I was dreading walking back home." I chuckled.

"Let me just grab my keys and we can leave." We walked to the front door and Leah grabbed her coat and keys before leading me outside to her car.

**(an: I'm going to skip the conversation about Daniel's brother for now if you want I'll post it as a second chapter in this story.)**

When Leah dropped me of at my house with the promise to come by tomorrow I made my way inside. I took of my sweatshirt and turned on my laptop. Once it was up and running I plugged in my camera and started labeling the pictures I'd taken today. When I got to the last picture, the one of Leah, I was at a loss for a description.

I was about to just type 'Leah' when I remembered thinking that the picture captured her perfectly.

I knew exactly what to name this picture. I typed in the name and closed my laptop.

Before I fell asleep that night I saw the picture in my head that was aptly named….

'Picture Perfect Girl'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Daniel belongs to me and me alone! Haha!

Ok. So what did you guys think and do you want more of Daniels POV as Leah's Imprint progresses. Please Review. Until next time! Love ya chickies!


End file.
